


The Other Side Of You

by Missy



Category: Ash vs Evil Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awkward Sexual Situations, F/M, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Humor, Loss of Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 08:06:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5531987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Kelly was a smart girl.  It didn’t take her long to put things together.  “…Oh my God, you’re a virgin.”</i>
</p><p> </p><p>  <i>“NO I’M NOT!” he yelled, near to frantic.</i></p><p> </p><p>  <i>“No, sweetie, it’s okay – it’s sweet.  Of course you’re the kind of guy who would be.”  </i></p><p> </p><p>  <i>“Making it worse, Kel,” he said, eyes darting about.</i></p><p> </p><p>(Post-Episode 5 AU [somewhere in the episode 6-7 corridor]  Or: Kelly decides to devirginize Pablo when he makes a confession).</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Other Side Of You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chibijelly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibijelly/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY SAMMI

They were sixty miles from the Tennessee border when Ash pulled over and suggested they eat. While their last experience had left them both wary, they were eager to be out of the elements and ate heartily.

Ash snuck off to flirt with a blonde in a low-cut top, and Kelly and Pablo got to talking. She couldn’t believe that she’d really survived possession. She was somewhere between awed by her own luck and scared that it might happen again. Pablo couldn’t stop talking about her earlier, vixinish appearance as a demon. Kelly rolled her eyes as he detailed the situation again for the millionth time.

“…And I thought I was going to finally lose it,” he said, his features immediately showing regret as the words fell from his lips.

“Lose what? Your marbles?” Kelly asked against her cup.

Pablo’s eyes went wide. “What? I didn’t say anything? Nothing about the it. Ha ha I need more pie…”

Kelly was a smart girl. It didn’t take her long to put things together. “…Oh my God, you’re a virgin.”

“NO I’M NOT!” he yelled, near to frantic.

“No, sweetie, it’s okay – it’s sweet. Of course you’re the kind of guy who would be.” 

“Making it worse, Kel,” he said, eyes darting about.

“Would you like to take care of it?”

“What?!” he squeaked.

She shrugged. “I almost died today. So did you. So why don’t we go celebrate life?”

“I…” he squeaked.

“If you’re scared we don’t have to.”

“NONO LET’S GO RIGHT NOW,” he said, trying to drag her to the door before she changed her mind.

“Let me go buy some condoms,” she said.

“Gross! But uh, that’s not your…”

“It is. My idea,” she said. “We don’t want to risk any little brujos.” Babies would be totally unthinkable. He nodded dumbly. With that she got up, charged into the men’s room and popped out immediately to shouts of shock from the unfortunate men who happened to be in the john at the time, waving the packets over her head like a boomstick.

“Let’s blow,” she said, grabbing her leather jacket from the counter and dragging him off.

**** 

He was waiting for her fully clothed when she came out of the bathroom in her underwear. Oh Pablo, she thought, but she said nothing and sat at the edge of the bed beside him. But he skittered away every time she tried to squirm closer to him. 

“Uh. We have to be touching for this to work,” she said. 

“I know!” He laughed. “I’ve seen lots of sex.”

“I don’t want to know about your porn habits, dude.”

“No, it wasn’t porn! I grew up on my uncle’s ranch and…” 

“…cows. Yep.” She cringed. “Horses too?”

“Yep.”

“Been there.”

They laughed. What could they do? Then the awkward laughter between them died off quietly. She cupped the side of his face and then, quite gently, drew him in for a kiss. 

He seemed to be holding back, keeping himself from letting it get too tonguey, which she appreciated. Eventually she started tickling the tip of his tongue with hers, drawing him into her mouth. He was inexpert but eager, and she kept her hand on his chest, feeling the way his heart sped under her palm. 

She tugged off his jacket, then at the hem of his shirt. Separating for a moment seemed to be a great tragedy to him but he pulled away, yanked it up and off at her command.

Kelly smiled at the sight of him bare-chested; he had a very light sprinkling of hair going on. Out of curiosity she brushed a thumb against his nipple and was rewarded with a soft gasp. A smile brightened her eyes; the part of her that wondered why she was here, why they were doing this, went quiet as she slid her palm up the back of his neck and they kissed again. 

It was sweet, nice, tinged with erotic excitement. After awhile she needed something more forward, but Pablo’s hands stayed firmly in his lap. So Kelly reached for one of them and pressed it to her chest, earning a sound of surprise from Pablo. His fingers were awkward as they barely brushed her covered flesh. She sucked on his tongue until lust overrode shyness and both hands found a breast to squeeze. The massage that followed was awkward. But reverent. It felt nice.

She thrust her chest into his hands, but he didn’t get the hint. She’d have to keep the forwardness up, not that she really minded. Kelly folded his fingers around the clasp. He only struggled with it for a minute before it was a scrap of black lace on the bed. 

Kelly had never been particularly proud of her body. It, to her, looked all right but it wasn’t like she was vain about it. Not like she was a supermodel. She looked like any other girl waiting in line at…well, Hot Topic, as her father used to say. Wrong time to remember him…

But Pablo was staring at her like she was supermodel. Like she was some kind of goddess. And she wasn't a goddess, not by a long shot.

Self-consciously she lowered her chin, but he tucked his hand under it and she met his gaze. 

“You’re so _beautiful,_ ” He was so nakedly vulnerable that both of her arms went around his neck and her lips found his again. She tackled him to the bed and straddled his hips, breaking the kiss; dry humping would probably be way easier than asking him to finger her. Would he be into oral? He’d probably be into crawling over burning coals when it came to her, she realized wryly. Which was precisely why she should take good care of him.

So Kelly braced her palms against his chest and started to grind herself against his cock, enjoying the sweet jolts of pleasure afforded to her clit by the friction. And yeah, there was a bulge. Definite bulge, which was getting bigger. Suddenly she wanted to see it. Probably not suck it, because he’d cream right away and then she wouldn’t get to fuck him and that would be a shame and…

…Fuck, he was talking to her and grabbing her forearms. “Uh! Kel!” She stopped moving immediately.

“What?! What is it?” had there been a knock? Worse –something creepy slapping against the side of the trailer?

He took a deep breath. He closed his eyes tightly. “I think my pants need to come off.”

“Oh.” She realized he’d almost come in them and felt a rush of pride. “Y’know, you’re great for my ego,” she said.

“Is that good?” he asked, as she lifted up and unbuckled his pants. He reached down to unzip himself and they shimmied him out of his jeans and sneakers.

“Mmm-hmm,” she said. “You make me feel strong, like I’m wanted – that I’m the only person in the room. Most guys want control and they can be real assholes if you give it to them. I should’ve realized that other guys aren’t you,” she said, letting that statement linger in the air.

Then her eyes fell on his boxer shorts, the obscenely tented fly . Yeah, that sight was more than enough to get her juices flowing. She licked her lips and touched him very gently through the material, and he trembled and jerked. “I don’t believe I can do this to you.” 

He licked his lips and grunted, rocking into her hand. “I know it’s not that big or anything. I mean it’ll never be as big as Ash’s so I hope you don’t expect…” he trailed off and averted his eyes.

“Are you serious?” Damn, what was it with men and dick size issues? Truth be told, Pablo was packing _more_ than enough for any woman. Ash may brag about how big his dick was nonstop and leave Magnums lying ‘casually’ around for any stranger to find, but she had a distinct feeling that he had no idea what to do with it. She shook her head. “You look good and you feel good…” she fished his cock out of his fly and let it stand free and up for a second before very, vey carefully stroking it. “You have a good looking dick, Pablo. Don’t let anyone ever tell you it’s not thick enough, or big enough or anything-else enough.” 

He let out a quavering sound of surprise as she bent her head and licked the tip of him. He tasted of salt, warmth. She took the head experimentally into her mouth and gave it a couple of sucks before he groped toward her face and she pulled off with a wet slurp.

“Sorry,” he panted. “Iiiii think we need to pay attention to you now.”

That was more than fine with Kelly. She shucked over her panties and he tried to prop himself up on an elbow. The touch that slipped down from her breast to her belly was nothing short of reverent. She tried to close her eyes but she found herself staring, cupping her own breasts, rubbing her own nipples, watching his face as he tried to get her off.

“So sexy,” he said, petting her labia carefully. She reached down and placed his fingers carefully; his expression changed then, new knowledge blooming. His gentle stroking turned her from damp to wet; all on his own he followed the interior of her sex lightly, until he found her clit.

“Gently,” she muttered. Why, she didn’t know, as he was being perfectly gentle without the extra instruction. But his touch was light, feathery, a tease in response to her request. She started riding his thumb. “You can rub harder,” she suggested. He did. To her surprise, she started seeing stars. 

Tiny needles of pleasure pricked at Kelly’s spine. The needles turned to knives; she started to tense and throb and ache for something inside of her. That meant removing his fingers but it’d be worth it in the long run.

When she stopped his hand he seemed disappointed, but she’d reached for the condoms before he could complain. “Ready to suit up, cowboy?” she asked. He nodded, flopping on his back. She shook her head, rolled onto her back. “Come on top,” she said. “Have you ever put one of these on before?”

“They showed us in health class but it’s been awhile…” he trailed off, watched her hand as she unwrapped the rubber and slid it slowly, too slowly for his taste probably, down his cock. “Aww, Kel…”

She rubbed her greasy hand against her inner thigh before reaching for his ass with one hand and positioning him against her entrance with the other. That was a bit of work - he curved slightly to the left and she had to shimmy in the direction of his angle. At last, she managed to snuggle the tip of him between her labia. She felt his forehead against her lips and kissed it. “Are you ready?” she asked.

“I’ve been ready for months…That sounds creepy doesn’t…” she cut off his speech by arching her sex impatiently toward him. She felt him pierce into her slowly then, through the initial stricture of tightness and then deeper, deeper. “…Ittt?”

She sighed at the feeling as he lay against her, looking completely stunned. “Nmph,” she wriggled under him. “I hoped you’d feel like this.”

“Youhopedidfeellike…” 

She kissed his cheek, his jaw. “Sweetie, don’t talk, move.” 

He did move. His thrusts were jerky and uneven, and they sped up a hair too quickly for her taste, but he looked like he was flying; the joy in him was contagious and she smiled at it, for the first time in weeks.

Then she reached down and started stroking herself to the rhythm. 

Pablo’s eyes went wide when he realized what she was doing. “Oh my God,” his face buried against her neck. “I can’t take it. I’m not going to last,” he moaned.

“Don’t last,” she said, eagerly rising and falling on his still cock. “Come, I want you to come.” She was getting there herself and wouldn’t mind coming after he got off. It would be worth waiting for, worth staying for. 

Permission given he promptly lost what little control he had, his last few rabbit-swift thrusts made her clamp down involuntarily on his cock. That and the friction of her middle finger sent her into the stratosphere; she jerked against him and muttered something incoherent. He lasted a good five minutes longer than she expected – the aftershocks were gone and his frantic thrusting starting to make her sore when he went stiff and jerked hard into her body, babbling something in Spanish and falling face down against her.

The afterglow was comforting, but she remembered too quickly how fragile condoms could be if left on wilting cocks. She kissed his shoulder. “Get that off before it leaks?” she suggested.

Pablo immediately reached for his dick and pulled out. He had no idea how to get rid of it, so he dumped it beside the bed into Ash’s trash. Then, embarrassed, they locked eyes.

“Did you like it?” she asked quietly.

“It was perfect,” he said. “So perfect. I never thought…and then I hoped…and maybe…”

“Ugh, OK, I liked it too,” she said, stopping him. “I don’t know what this changes, but I really had a great time.”

Every muscle in his body relaxed and he came in for a bear hug. A few minutes later they exchanged knowing looks.

“We’d better check on Ash before we get too comfortable.”

“Right,” he sighed, and reached for his pants.

 

***

 

And they found Ash in the diner where they’d left him, on his sixth cup of coffee, finishing off a huge slab of pumpkin pie.

 _God, he’s a bottomless pit,_ Kelly thought to herself in disgust.

 _Oh my God,_ Pablo thought to himself. _I only lasted for five cups of coffee?_

Ash barely looked up from the dish as they sat down. He wiped his mouth against his sleeve, burped and glanced at his watch.

“It’s two hours to Tennessee,” he said. “You kids ready to split?”

“Yeah,” said Kelly, tipping their waitress – out of gratitude for her lack of snitching, and the fact that she hadn’t gone deadite on them.

Pablo said nothing. He was too busy just watching her, staring like she’s a goddess. _I wasn’t that good_ , she thought to herself, and shoved a hand into the pocket of her jeans for wont of something to do with them.

 _She’s so perfect and she doesn’t even know it,_ Pablo thought.

Ash, of course, didn’t think at all. “So how’d the fucking go?”

“Jesus, Ash!” Kelly complained. Pablo swore she was blushing a bit, but it might have been the overhead lighting. 

“I’m not judging,” Ash said. “Just a good guesser. But on the sly, please don’t turn my house into a bang bus and then ditch on washing the sheets. I do NOT want to know what that smells like.”

“This is the worst,” Pablo said flatly. “Worst possible outcome. Take me now, _Madre Maria,_ I’m waiting for you…”

“Ash, shut up. Pablo, let’s go. I want nice soft bed under my ass and you on top of me. _Ashley_ can spend the night in the Classic.” 

“Hey, it’s my damned trailer! I say who sleeps where and…” Ash rolled his eyes as the kids ignored him and blissfully lilted out of the diner. “Fuckin’ kids,” he grumbled, and dropped a handful of cash onto the counter before taking off.


End file.
